


Good P̶a̶t̶i̶e̶n̶t̶ Dragon

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Series: Suite life of Rich and Gavin [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Few months after Permanent Treatment, Gen, Kelsie being awesome, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: Well, like I said, it's not the end of stories about KelsieAnd I have no idea how the hell emergency numbers work, so apologies for all the mistakes





	Good P̶a̶t̶i̶e̶n̶t̶ Dragon

Kelsie was playing house with her friend from the playground, Laura. They were together in Laura's room when suddenly they heard glass breaking. Laura immediately freaked out and hid in her carton house. Kelsie was a bit scared too, but instead of hiding, she quietly walked to the corridor and lurked at the room downstairs.

There was a man down there. He was wearing a hoodie, which at the moment was a bit torn and covered in shattered glass. He was swearing and started to grab all of the electronic devices he could see. Kelsie rum back to the Laura.

"He's stealing stuff," she whispered nervously, "we need to do something."

"What? We're not even six!"

"We can call the police. My daddy works there. But I don't have a phone." Kelsie shuddered helplessly.

Laura got a phone from her pocket and quietly said she's not supposed to call and the device was just to play some old games. Kelsie grabbed the phone and dialled the number. She gulped and looked at the screen. 

"We can also be quiet and he won't hurt us," Laura said, hugging her knees.

"Dunno." The girl clicked call and squeaked.

After a few sounds, they heard a polite but adamant android voice. 

"Hello, you called Detroit Emergency Number. What is the emergency?"

"There's a bur.. burur.. a robber in the house and we are alone. We're scared."

"Who's speaking at the moment? How old are you?" 

"I'm Kelsie, Kelsie Reed. I'm five and a half years old."

The android hesitated for a moment. "The person who's making unnecessary calls may be charged for obstructing."

The girls looked at each other and tensed. The burglar made another noise, so they jumped.

"I can forgive your act this time, have a nice day."

"No! It's not ob-, obs-, joke! He's really here! I need help, really!"

"How the burglar entered the house?"

"I think he broke the window, we heard glass shattering."

"What is he stealing?"

"Console and music player," Kelsie lied, not being sure what was on the table downstairs.

"Do you know him?"

"No! We hid, he's scary. My dad is a detective, can he come?"

"Detective Reed is already out, but the other officers are on their way. Did you see his face?" Kelsie breathed deeply and realised that android's voice softened. 

~

Meanwhile, Hank was grunting. He obviously didn't like that he was sent to just a burglary, but he understood that he could not win the fight with the androids working at the emergency call centre _and_ Fowler. He and Chris were on their way to the place. 

The house looked freshly painted, which seemed a bit odd since even six months after the revolution it was still pretty hard to get paint. Well, maybe they've got it earlier. He left the car and entered the yard. Then, he spotted something he didn't truly expect. The burglar was leaving the house through the broken window, with a full-packed backpack. He was surely surprised to see Hank.

It's not like he didn't try to run. Lieutenant was indeed incredibly amused, but that didn't stop him. It was like the first time the burglar actually was caught on the act! 

"Something else?" Hank asked when they were ready to leave.

"Yep. The android said that inside were two girls and they're probably terrified. Let's check on them."

They found out that the back door was open the whole time, so that made the dummy burglar even more dummy. They entered and looked around.

"Anybody there?" The main room was a mess, but that wasn't a surprise. 

Since nobody answered them, they went together upstairs to find a child room empty too. When they were about to leave, they saw a tiny face lurking at them from cardboard house. Two girls, one pulling the other one by hand, left the little house. 

"Sorry, Laura is still scared."

The second girl, not-Laura, looked a bit similar to someone for Hank, but he couldn't say to who. "Who was the brave girl to call the police?" He smiled lightly and leaned, placing his hands on his knees.

The not-Laura looked down and said nothing, but Laura shyly pointed at her. "She's super!"

"Good job, kid. I wouldn't convince an android to listen to you, so you're great. What's your name?"

"Kelsie."

While they were talking, they suddenly heard impatient footsteps of someone coming upstairs. The woman appeared at the doors and quickly rushed to both of girls to hug them.

"My goodness! I was out for twenty minutes, and now they said someone tried to rob the house! I'm so sorry I left you two alone." She glanced at the police officers. "Thank you for catching that man. I really wouldn't expect..."

"Well, that wouldn't end that fast if not the help of Kelsie! She called and asked for help."

The woman kneeled before the girls. "Is that true, girl?" Since Kels was still embarrassed with all the attention she got, Laura again helped and nodded. "I need to thank you very much, Kelsie. Your dad taught you well."

The girl finally went on with it and giggled. "Yay! I'm so happy I could help!" She looked at Hank. "Can I go to the police station with you? I have to tell my daddy about it!"

Hank and Chirs exchanged looks, probably wondering which worker on the station would be Kelsie's dad. They weren't sure.

"Can I know which officer is your dad?"

Kelsie shook her head. "Not telling! You have to guess!"

They looked at the woman, but she also didn't know. "Actually, Laura, I said you to go home, not to bring a friend. Kelsie's dad probably is really worried about her!"

"We can take her and look for him," Chris offered and Kelsie happily chirped.

After a few minutes, Kelsie was seated in the back seat of the police car and scribbling something in her notebook. She leaned and touched Hank's arm.

"Do you have a dog?"

Hank suddenly tensed. Is that girl a genius like Connor or is he that easy to read? "Yes. How do you know?"

"You smell like dog. Is he big?"

Lieutenant felt relief but he was also a bit ashamed to find himself smelling of Sumo. "Yes. He's Saint Bernard and his bigger than you." He exhaled and smiled. "His name is Sumo."

"Oh. I know someone who knows a dog called Sumo." She fell silent for a bit, busy with drawing.

They were close to the precint when suddenly Kelsie jerked up.

"What is it?" Hank turned and looked at her.

"Do you really really like burgers?" She tilted her head and closed the notebook. 

"I guess that I do. Why?"

"I know who you are!"

"So?" Hank asked curiously.

"You're Con-Con's dad!"

Chris snorted and Hank couldn't really stop the laugh. "You are really a detective. And I still don't know who's your daddy." He put his hands in pockets and found something. "Look what I've got here. It's a sticker, especially for you. It says 'good patient', but we can pretend it says something else."

"Can I be a good dragon, Con-Con's dad?"

"Well, you can. And call me Hank." He handed her the sticker, thinking how stupid he had felt when a medical android gave it to him.

"Okay, uncle Hank."

They entered the precinct. Lieutenant was surprised to see that the girl was walking before them like she knew the place already. She suddenly run and caught Connor by the legs. 

"Hi Con-Con!" 

The android looked down and smiled. "Long time no see, Kelsie. Nice to see you, but what are you doing here?" 

"I'm looking for my daddy."

"Again?" the android asked curiously, but then his brows furrowed. "I see. Your last name was changed recently."

Hank looked at the girl. Was she adopted and that's why she had new last name?

"Do you like it?" 

"Uhm, it's not my thing to judge."

Hank tried to ask Connor about Kelsie, but the girl again run off, so he chose to go after her. 

After a few minutes, he was breathing heavily and Kelsie was again in the main corridor. She suddenly stopped, because she run into Gavin.

_And that bastard is definitely not in damn mood._

Reed dropped the paper cup he was holding, luckily empty one, and swore. Hank was ready to interrupt, but he was interested in Gavin's reaction. 

The detective suddenly crouched. 

"You little dragon girl! How could you scare me so much?" 

_The hell?_

"Why did you leave playground without me? And how did you get in here?"

Kelsie again lowered her head. "I'm sorry, daddy. Laura wanted to show me her carton house."

_Gavin? Since when the hell is he a father?_

Reed shook his head and hugged her tightly. "Don't you ever scare me again like this. Nearly got me a heart attack, Kels." He got up with her in his arms. "So how did you get here?" 

"There was a robber in Laura's house and I called the police and they came and the robber was caught and Laura's mom was scared and I met uncle Hank!"

"That's much. I thought you don't know Hank." Reed looked around and caught an eye contact with Lieutenant. 

"But Rira told me about Con-Con's dad and I guessed that uncle Hank is Con-Con's dad. And uncle Hank give me this sticker because I'm a good dragon!" She showed him the sticker, already placed on the front cover of her notebook. 

Gavin was listening to her while coming to Hank. 

"What should you say to _uncle Hank_?"

"Thank you, uncle Hank," she chirped happily. 

"No problem, little girl."

Reed put her down and told her to find Rira. Kelsie gladly run off again. Hank smiled slightly. 

"Wouldn't expect you to have a kid, Reed."

"You would, half of the precinct know already."

"Well, maybe she's the same girl that Connor tried to reassure some time ago. I missed the opportunity to meet her then."

Gavin shuddered. Since a bunch of police workers knew about it, he didn't care if anyone else knew about Kelsie too. 

"She wanted me to guess who's her daddy. I wouldn't guess." Reed rolled his eyes. "But you know what, she looks similar to you."

The detective hid his hands in pockets and looked somewhere else. "Thanks, Hank," he said suddenly, "Richard and I were worried as hell about her."

Hank put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Like I said, it's no problem. Take care, Gavin."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, like I said, it's not the end of stories about Kelsie
> 
> And I have no idea how the hell emergency numbers work, so apologies for all the mistakes


End file.
